


Make Me Crawl To You

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [6]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fade to Black, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Power Bottom, Slash, Strong Enough To Break Era, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Alex knew—he justknew—Taylor would bring him nothing but trouble, but it was hard for him to really care when Taylor looked, well, the way Taylor looked.





	Make Me Crawl To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "bondage." Title comes from "Finding Out True Love Is Blind" by Louis XIV.

Alex knew—he just _knew_ —Taylor would bring him nothing but trouble, but it was hard for him to really care when Taylor looked, well, the way Taylor looked. If a person looked up twink in the dictionary, Alex was certain they would find a picture of Taylor Hanson in all his blonde haired and rosy cheeked glory. He was just old enough _not_ to get Alex arrested, and he had to admit, that disappointed him a little. 

Not that it would have deterred him at all. Not one bit. Neither did that on again, off again girlfriend or the fact that it was really just a matter of time before some gossip magazine got wind of his attempts to pervert the perfect little golden boy.

It didn't take Alex long to discover that someone else had taken care of that long before he entered the picture.

Taylor had this wide eyed curiosity thing going on, which Alex was starting to realize was roughly half fake. Either way, as soon as Alex showed Taylor into his bedroom, Taylor took it open himself to explore everything. He picked up a guitar that was woefully out of tune and plucked a few strings, then flipped through a few books on the bookshelf that occupied the better part of one wall. Alex was pretty sure Taylor even inspected some of the dirty laundry piled up in the floor, but he was too busy locking the door to keep out any nosy party guests to really be certain.

He shouldn't have been surprised at all that all of Taylor's explorations led him to discover the leather cuffs Alex had been trying to find for months.

“What are these for?” Taylor asked, the glimmer in his freakishly blue eyes suggesting that he already knew.

“Record execs,” Alex quipped.

That comment made Taylor laugh, and it was enough of a distraction for Alex to swoop in and pluck the cuffs from Taylor's hand. He tossed them aside, crushing his lips to Taylor's before he could ask any more questions he already knew the answers to.

Taylor was surprisingly compliant, and it was only a matter of seconds before the two of them collapsed onto Alex's bed. They really never could keep their hands off each other; it was a problem that Alex was sure would eventually lead to them being caught, but right at the moment, he didn't care. Right then, he was more concerned with getting Taylor out of his t-shirt and the jeans he'd evidently painted himself into that morning. In the process, Alex's shirt came unbuttoned, too, and he wasn't really sure how.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, and that was a mistake.

Taylor threw one freakishly long arm over the side of the bed, writhing around a little under Alex as he searched for— 

The cuffs. Of course. Alex groaned as Taylor tossed the cuffs delicately onto the bed.

“So, how does this work?” Taylor asked, stretching his arms over his head, wrists together. “Like this?”

“Er.” Normally, Alex was a pretty eloquent guy, but something about _Taylor Fucking Hanson_ laying there with a smirk on his face and his arms stretched out like that, all vulnerable and submissive and devious at the same time, left him just one step above mute.

“Or maybe _you're_ the one who wears them...” Taylor mused, running his very bare and very cold foot up the leg of Alex's jeans.

“No,” Alex blurted out, then cleared his throat. “I mean, no, you had it right the first time.”

“Then show me.”

And, really, who was Alex to say no to _that_?

Finally rediscovering his balls, Alex grabbed the cuffs and sat up, straddling Taylor. Biting down on his lip a little in concentration, he looped one cuff around Taylor's right wrist, then around his left. Taylor's wrists were thin, and for a moment Alex wasn't even sure the cuffs would adjust tight enough to fit him. He felt a little like a pedophile then, in bed with a guy so delicate and small that normal adult sized cuffs didn't fit. If Alex didn't already think he was a sick bastard, the fact that that only turned him on more pretty much sealed the deal.

Alex paused and stared down at Taylor, who was staring up at him with a wide, childish grin on his face. Yeah. He was going to hell.

The cuffs fastened together with an intricate puzzle lock, which Alex wove through the slats of his headboard before latching. There was enough slack that he was sure Taylor wasn't in pain—well, not _much_ pain. 

“What now?” Taylor asked, licking his lips.

Alex shrugged. “Whatever I want, really.”

“Do you want _me_?”

Alex really, really didn't think answering that question would be good for his health. Something about the fifth amendment. Besides, another, even more evil idea was dawning on him. With a disinterested shrug, he said, “I really should go check on the party guests. I am the host, after all.”

Taylor pouted. He actually _pouted_ and for a moment, Alex faltered. Taking a deep breath, he regained his self control and pulled himself from the bed. He couldn't resist admiring the picture in front of him—Taylor, in nothing but tiny black briefs, struggling pointlessly against the restraints and biting down on his impossibly red lips.

Finally, mustering up all of his strength, Alex slipped out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He was _definitely_ going to hell.


End file.
